All at Sea
George Carlin |series=Series 3 |series_no=3.18 |number=70 |sts_episode=Becky Makes a Wish |released= * 19th May 1992 * 11th August 1992 * 10th March 1993 * 26th March 1993 * 27th May 1998 * 15th May 2008 |previous=Buzz, Buzz/James Goes Buzz Buzz |next=One Good Turn}} All at Sea is the eighteenth episode of the third series. Plot One day, Duck and Percy notice the horizon is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Duck then tells Percy that he wishes he could sail to far away lands, but Percy thinks it is silly since engines cannot float. Harold soon arrives and tells the two engines that the boats are there for the Regatta and that it is his job to hover around in case he is needed. Duck then asks Harold if he has ever been to the horizon and Harold says he has been beyond the horizon and can also land on ships (aircraft carriers), anywhere, anytime. Duck then goes on talking about the regatta all day, making Percy lose patience and he tells Duck that their rails can take them to all the places they could ever wish to see. Suddenly, the harbour emergency siren goes off, as a man taking part in the Regatta has suffered a hand injury and Duck is to take him to a hospital at the next station. Harold brings the man ashore and Duck quickly races over. Harold tells Duck that it is his job to stay at sea in case of other emergencies, otherwise he would take the man to the hospital himself. Duck soon makes his way down the line. When Duck and the man arrive at the station, the man thanks everyone and Bertie gets ready to take him to the hospital. Bertie then compliments Duck saying that he looks splendid flying along the line and it is no wonder they call him "Great Western." Duck then agrees with Percy that engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. The same night, Duck and Percy stay longer at the quay, when Duck notices a shooting star. Percy laughs and tells him that it is Harold hovering overhead. Something flutters down towards Duck and his driver manages to catch it. It is a flag from the Regatta and Harold has given it to Duck as a present, which Duck sees as kind of Harold and he begins to understand just what an engine needs. Nowadays, Duck dreams about travelling to the horizon; but now realises that sometimes the best travels are those that can just be dreamt about. Characters * Percy * Duck * Bertie * Harold * The Injured Sailor * Thomas * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Harold's Pilots * Big Mickey Locations * Knapford Harbour * Sodor Trading Co. * Arlesburgh Harbour * Three Tier Bridge * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Three Way Road * Wellsworth Hospital Trivia * The final shot of the episode was one of David Mitton's favourites in the entire series. He liked it so much that he framed a print of it and gave it to Britt Allcroft, who has said this is one of her favourite episodes, alongside the first series episode, Down the Mine. * Big Mickey's, Izzy Gomez's, S.S Vienna's, Coast Guard's and some of the schooner's models from TUGS can be seen. The Bigg City Port's Fire Station building, a large brown building, the steel company and a grey warehouse from TUGS are also present during the Regatta scenes. * Due to scenes on one particular set across the third series being filmed in one go, the rolling stock at the shunting yard is in the same position as in Percy, James and the Fruitful Day. * This is the first episode to show the back of Thomas' bunker without the red lining on it. * When Harold drops the regatta flag, the same sound that was used when he dropped a parachute on Percy in the third series episode, Percy's Promise is heard. * In the Welsh version of this episode, the writing on the flag which Harold drops on Duck is translated. The flag says "da iawn, dyc," a possibly unintended Duck-centred pun on the Welsh phrase "da iawn, diolch," meaning "very well, thank you." * The line "but he enjoys being with friends most of all and" is omitted in North American dubbings. Goofs * When Duck's driver holds the Regatta flag, the lighting looks as if it is still day time. * In the restored version, the edge of the set can be seen in the top left hand corner when Duck sees a shooting star. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing his right lamp iron. * In the shots where Harold is in the sky, some strings can be seen attached to him. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Duck and the Regatta In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 10 }} es:Todos al Agua he:כולם בים ja:うみをはしりたかったダック pl:Morze ru:Все на море Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Episodes